Living Through Life As It Comes
by PinkBerries13
Summary: 6th book from another point of view...the lover of draco desperatly finds out the truth. This is after the death of dumbledore...but immediatly after. A wonderful thrilling story that well make you cry & feel the love between these characters!
1. Suspicious of Draco

Living Through Life As It Comes

Once in a land far, far away there was a school named Hogwarts. A school for witchcraft and wizardry, a school that was usually a very happy place. And for a while it was…but not this year.

This was my sixth year at Hogwarts and I finally had everything I wanted. A boyfriend, a bestfriend (even if Sarah had to be kept a secret), a spot on the quidditch team as chaser and good grades. But this year something went horribly wrong and it all started when my boyfriend Draco started to act really weird. He was always leaving for hours at a time and sometimes people would even come up to me telling me Draco was walking around with a couple of girls. I thought he was cheating on me so I confronted him one morning before he could take off.

"Draco, honey? Are you awake?" I asked shaking him; he lolled in his bed.

"Whaizit?" He answered groggily.

"I need to ask you something…it's real important." I waited for a reply. He didn't so I just started again. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all year long and I'm still trying to put up with it."

"Didn't we already talk about this? There is nothing going on. Comm'n let's have a little morning fun." He answered playfully.

"You're always leaving me for hours at a time! What about those girls you've been walking around with? Is there someone else?" I was crying like a heart broken child and all he could do was stare at me with this awestruck look on his face.

"Is that what you think? Bloody, I should have seen this coming." He slapped his face and covered his eyes.

"I understand it's that Pansy girl, isn't it? I knew there was something going on...it just didn't click." I sobbed.

"No. Love," He chuckled. "There are somethings I just can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that the Dark Lord has sent me on a mission. Trust me, this is all going to work out fine."

"What do you mean the Dark Lord sent you on a mission? He's in your dad's line of work not yours! Draco, I respect our Lord with every ounce of my soul but-"

"Exactly, and so do I!" He cut me off. "This is why I am showing my loyalty to him. You have to understand that this mission can build or break our lives."

"_Our_ lives? What do you mean _our?_"

"Well I do expect to spend the rest of my life with you and the Dark Lord knows it. He knows a lot about you and he really likes you."

"Draco the thing with the Weasley boy and with Katie…you didn't…you did!" My watery eyes bulged as I sat up in his bed.Draco actually poisoning a fellow student almost causing him to die and cursing a girl making her almost die frightened me. I wasn't sure if this was the boy that I fell in love with.

"Love, I would never hurt you on purpose or jeopardize our relationship. I'm only trying to improve it. Trust me and please don't tell anyone about this. I love you and always will." He brushed the tears from my cheek and held me close. He kissed my forehead and told me never to think that he would cheat on me. Especially not with Pansy Parkinson.

After that I owled Sarah telling her to meet me in the Hogwarts kitchen. I told her how I confronted Draco and how he assured there was no other girl. She didn't ask many questions and that was good.Then Sarah told me how Harry was so suspicious about Draco, how Harry was always assuming Draco was up to no good. Sarah told me that sometimes he would even followDraco around the school trying to figure out where he goes. I pretended as if that was a good thing;

"At least one of will know where he goes off to all the time."We laughed at our little jokes and our quarky thoughts. Sarah was my friend ever since the beginning...even though she went against everything I stood for...I loved her like a sister. But I couldn't let her know about the Dark Lord's plans, after all she was muggle born and Harry Potter's girlfriend.I made sure to remember that Harry was suspicious of Draco and let him know. I just kept quiet and listened to her go on about Hermione and Ron, but now I regret the fact that I didn't tell her.

Author's note: Yes i know, it's been a while. Here's one that i can garuntee i will finish because it already is! Read it, it's really good! Also, i recommend my other stories...especially "The Many Changes".


	2. The Howler

The day Dumbledore was murdered with the unforgivable curse by Snape I cried. Not much for Dumbledore, I never really liked him nor did my family and I found no need to cry for him. But a much worse reason I found for crying, Draco had run away with Snape the night it happened. Harry told Sarah everything and of course she told me, the way Harry was paralyzed under the invisibility cloak and witnessed everything gave me tingles down my spine. After hours of crying with Sarah and after the funeral I slowly etched my way to the dungeon. I was so angry with Draco but so sad at the same time, I guess I was just overwhelmed with all that had happened over the year. I started packing my clothes and realized there was a small red envelope on my bed, it was a Howler. The front read in red bulging letters: **DO NOT OPEN IN PUBLIC**

I looked around the room and locked the door, my hands shuttered as I untied the ribbon. A deep, sincere and some-what soothing voice echoed through the room:

**Dear Beloved, I am so sorry this has happened. I am so sorry, but I am so lost. I have no idea what to do…all I know is that I need you here to help me get through this. I have sent someone for you, find Crabbe or Goyle they'll tell you what to do. You mustn't tell anyone about this letter unless you want me killed. Just remember I love you and I need to see you soon. Don't be afraid, you will be completely safe with me, the others I'm not so sure about. The Dark Lord has promised our safety. I'll love you always, Draco.**

Then it burst into flames. I quickly packed my bags shaking as I did so. I ran to the Gryffindor tower and screamed to a first year, I told her to bring me Sarah.


	3. The War

"What?" Sarah gasped looking alarmed.

"I just came to say good-bye."

"What? Wait, why? Where are you going?"

"Away, I wish I could tell you but-"

"Draco. You're going with him! Aren't you?"

"I really got to go. Thanks for being such a great friend."

"No! Desiree, please don't it could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine don't worry. You are the one who should be careful, well with dating Potter and all." I turned to walk away but before I did I said, "Sarah please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to kill you."

I found Crabbe and he led me to a room I had once been to with Draco. The room was completely different, there was a cabinet on the wall and Crabbe told me I was to climb through it. I laughed thinking it was a joke but then a pale hand stretched through form the other side. I knew that hand…it was Draco's.

Once on the other side I embraced Draco and refused to let go for a very long time. I was afraid that if I did he might run off again. When I finally detached myself from him I asked for the last time:

"Draco, what's going on? Is he-who-must-not-be-named here?"

"No. Not yet, but before he gets here there is so much I have to tell you." Draco looked solemnly into my eyes with his ice blue ones.

"Oh, Draco. Please let's just leave. We can find Mcgonnagol, she'll know what to do!"

"First I have to tell you. I'm sorry, sorry for bringing you into this. Please forgive me. But there is nothing I can do now. I cannot leave, but you can!" He looked desperate.

"I'm not leaving you! Come with me."

"It's not that simple." He sounded as if every word was stabbing him through the back. Draco's eyes shined into mine.

"What do you mean?" I searched his face for the answer.

"Ah, sweet Desiree." A cold, harsh voice came from somewhere in the dark-filled room. For the first time I tried to look in another direction different from Draco's. It was impossible the only light visible was the dull light from the cabinet but that only light up Draco's face.

"_Lumos._" I lit my wand so it filled the room. It looked like an underground cave of some sort and soon a tall, thin, pale man stepped in front of me. "My Lord!" I gasped. I quickly dropped to my knees and faced down.

"No need for that my dear. I have been watching you, watching to see if you are worthy of becoming one of my life long servants. Everything seemed prefect, you're a pureblood witch, dedicated to a pureblood wizard, and you are ruthless and careless of the others around you. Ah, yes you fit so perfectly in. I observed you from day-to-day, watching you play quidditch, taunt other students and enjoying it. But, then I saw something, something that made me very upset." His voice became, if possible, colder and the slits for eyes he used buried into mine. "A mud-blood! You were conversing and pouring your heart out to a mud-blood!"

Draco's eyes bulged and he mouthed: "What?"

"Sarah Kurofsky. Pure, mud-blood. Not an ounce of wizarding blood in her she is also the girlfriend of Harry Potter!" the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and faced it in my direction. Draco withdrew his as well but pointed it instead at the Lord.

"Ah, I don't intend on killing your loved one Mr. Malfoy. Why, in fact I should be thanking her. If it weren't for her knowing this dirty-blood girl I would have never known that Potter was suspicious of you."

"And I was right to be!" Harry shouted emerging from the cabinet with Sarah close behind.

"Potter." Draco's eyes flickered.

"Sarah," I breathed.

"I see you have finally found us as I knew you would. Seeking revenge after your dear Albus Dumbledore. I expect Snape to be here soon, but for starters you can take Draco. After all it is his fault Dumbledore died." Voldemort Sneered.

Draco's wand shot toward Harry but Harry shouted a disarming charm and Draco's wand flew from his hand.

"No! Don't, Harry. You kill him, I'll kill her. _Petrificus Totalus!_" I stunned Sarah so she was unable to move not one muscle in her body.

"Let her go Desiree. You shouldn't be the one dying tonight." Potter eyed Draco.

"Enough! Potter you are here for me, so let me make it easier for you! _Avada Kedavra!_" A stream of green shot from the tip of the wand, the Lord cackled as he hit Draco in the small of his back. Draco's piercing roar of pain, the scream I let out as it happened and the thud from him slamming against the wall and onto the floor echoed throughout the cave.

"No. Please, no." I whispered. My throat felt dry and my tears were salty, I felt as if my stomach was swallowing my legs. I collapsed next to him and turned his face toward mine, it was the last time I would ever look into his eyes, his ice-cold, blue eyes. I looked away and around the room…searching for something that wasn't there. All I saw was Harry battling for his life and Sarah still motionless, just as Draco, but there was a difference because she was alive. I set her free of the spell and she threw me a sorrowful look before heading toward the battle. It didn't mean much, not when the only thing that ever mattered lay cold and dead in my arms. I'm not sure how long I laid next to Draco and cried with my arms around his lifeless body. I don't know how long people danced around me fighting until his or her enemy died; I don't really remember everyone coming in to battle at all. All I remember is wanting the world to burn because of what happened to Draco. I wanted Voldemort to burn because of what he did. After some time passed, after people collapsed out of death or exhaustion, Professor Lupin came and lifted me off the ground . I refused to leave Draco so I watched them take Draco's lifeless body to the hospital wing, then I saw Sarah's limp but alive body along with several others in the hospital. I guess an entire war broke out and I barely noticed, but the corridors were filled with either dead bodies or extremely injured ones.

It's been three months since school let out, since Dumbledore, Draco, hundreds of wizards and Voldemort died. Hogwarts will be reopening in a few days and I will be reminded of all the horrible things that went wrong not long ago. But now I have realized evil is not and will never be my path to greatness, just as Draco thought it was. If I'm on the good side and I feel good and happy about what I do, I can die happy. Maybe someday I'll see him again, but for now I'll just have to live through life as it comes.

9


End file.
